


Second Date

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s really cute and i really like it, momo is a shy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Their second date doesn’t go as planned but Sana doesn’t mind
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone thank sofi for this idea, she’s a genius...and i guess the 1d boys too

Momo could hardly contain be excitement. She can’t stop herself from smiling, completely taking over her face. She nervous, so nervous she has trouble trying stupid skates. 

“Deep breath Momo.” She whispers to herself, she has to get her nerves under control. The second date is as important as the first! Momo takes a quick glance up, Sana watching closely as her hands work around the skate. She’s so pretty.

She’s drowning in her pink hoodie but Momo adores it, her nose red from the cold weather and Momo really wants to kiss it. She’s never that brave but maybe she’s sacrificed with imagining it.( She’s not.) Eyes dropping to Sana’s glossy lips, wondering what they taste like. She didn’t get to kiss her on the first date...yes Momo was finding the courage just to hold her hand. She bets they taste like strawberries or anything sweet...Momo shakes her head, blushing when Sana catches her staring instead making herself focus on her task.

“Cute.” Sana whispers low enough that her blushing mess of a date doesn’t notice.

Momo makes sure Sana’s skates wrapped around her ankle tightly. Smiling up her when she’s done. Date two...this has to go well. Momo still can’t believe Sana agreed to one date let alone two. She swears the girl is way out of league and yet here they are, at an ice rink, one Nayeon recommended. 

“Ready?” Momo ask while she stands, offering her hand.

“Yes.” Sana answers nervously. She doesn’t know how to skate. Not at all. Never even tried it before but Momo looked so excited talking about it. How couldn’t she say no...she just hopes she doesn’t fall.

Momo holds Sana’s hand tightly, leading them to the icy surface. Momo doesn’t know how to skate...she hasn’t mentioned it, wanting to impress Sana but as they stand on the ice ring, kids passing them like pros she realizes, it was a terrible idea.

Not like Momo can really focus on skating, not when Sana hand fits perfectly in her. Her heart beat picks up when Sana holds her hand tighter. Was she nervous too?

“Let’s go.” Momo whispers and Sana giggles when the older girl leads her. Their pace is slow, children beside them going faster but neither of them seem to care. Momo burns Sana carefree laugh into her memory, it’s almost magical the way the Christmas lights hanging over the rink shine in her eyes. Her smile, her beautiful smile, the main reason they’re butterflies wandering around her stomach. She needs to figure out what she did in her last life to be so lucky.

They finally managed to go around the rink once, surprisingly neither of them falling (maybe they used the wall, mind your business). 

“You’re cute.” Sana leans in when they stop for rest, almost whispers it the words. The compliment, although very welcomed, catches Momo by surprises. Almost slipping, lucky the grip on the small wall it’s enough to keep her up. She’s blushing, not sure if it’s because of the compliment or she’s embarrassed...maybe a mixture of both.

Sana grips Momo’s hand, making sure she was steady. Cute, the way her cheeks warm up, deep red covering her face. Sana notes, she gets shy when she calls Momo cute.

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to surprise.” Momo laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head, not realizing she let the wall go. Sana giggles watching Momo trying to keep her balance, the older girl swear she never missed the ground as much as she does now. She managed to keep herself still, both hands on the wall as she keeps her her head low. 

“Momo?” Sana voice with a hint of humor, pushing the hair over her face back, finding Momo face a deeper red.

“You can’t just call me cute without a warning.” Momo whines and Sana heart does a thing, she doesn’t know what but it definitely cost by the older girl’s pout.

“I’m sorry...but it’s the truth.” 

“Well you’re cute too!” 

“Not as cute as you!” Sana playfully yells out.

“Not true.”

“Oh really? Tell me what you find most cute about me?” Momo let’s her finger tap against the wall, Sana smiling like she won this round, she knows how shy Momo really is. Well not today.

“Y-your eyes...they’re really cute especially when you get excited, they get all wide and they shine.” It was Sana’s turn to blush, she didn’t think Momo would be so...sincere. The younger girl doesn’t think, didn’t want to chicken out but she leans in. Pressing her lips against Momo’s cheek, it’s soft and her cheeks her cold but their hearts felt warm.

“You know a way with your words Hirai.” Momo can’t think, Sana doesn’t let her before she drags her to the middle of the rink. “Let’s go fast!” Sana suddenly being filled with bravery, forgetting she doesn’t know how to skate.

“w-wait Sana, I don't think that’s a good ide-“

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

The worst that can happen was the both of them slipping and falling hard. Despite both of them trying to save the other from falling, it didn’t help at all. Sana landing on her knees and Momo on her wrist. They swear they broke something and yes, they’re embarrassed.

Sitting in a hospital room, the nurse wrapping Momo wrist, the older girl glancing a few times to Sana, whose sitting beside her, getting her own treatment. Momo feels bad, their second date ending at the hospital. She’s overthinking, maybe Sana wouldn’t want to go to the third one and she blow it. The ice rink was a terrible date idea.

Momo wants to groan, she completely ruin her chance with Sana.

“This was a one of a kind date.” Sana teases and Momo feels bad.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think we’ll end here.” Momo patiently waits till the nurse finishes up, holding in her whines of pain in front of Sana. She has to act cool. 

Sana, ignoring the nurse's advice to stay still and not put pressure on her bruised knees, leans in, poking Momo’s cheek to get her to smile. It works and it’s cute

“I had a lot of fun. Yes my knees hurt but I don't regret anything.” Momo finds herself blushing when Sana kisses her cheek.

“So...where are you taking me next.”


End file.
